Problematic
by Yamiro
Summary: Sleeping in one bed can be quite... problematic.


Shion breaths out slowly, wondering idly how much longer he'll be able to stay calm. In the last few minutes it became increasingly harder not to fidget - something he couldn't do without the risk of waking up his bed mate - and he has to focus all his efforts to stay relatively still.

The other boy certainly isn't used to sharing a bed and, as he quickly found out after moving in with him, is a surprisingly light sleeper. Even the slightest of movements or noises could startle him out of his rest - which tended to be pretty wild itself, with the other kicking and moving, changing positions more times than Shion can count. He doesn't mind it all that much, more saddened by the fact that there is nothing he can do to help, and it isn't what makes him stay wide awake hours after they have retired to bed.

At least, not this time around.

As their days together passed, Nezumi - or rather his subconscious - seemed to accept his presence in the small bed and their nightly co-habitation became a little more... _problematic._ Nezumi never speaks of it nor does he mention it in passing, and Shion wonders if he is even aware of the things he does so late.

As their nightly ritual gradually changed, it left him conflicted almost to the point where he started wishing for another bed or at least a couch to sleep on.

It started with little things, which more often than not weren't pleasant. An elbow or knee pressing here and there leaving him with bruises for days or fingers tangled into his hair, pulling at it mercilessly. Shion long stopped counting the times he found himself waking up in the middle of the night lying halfway on the bed, halfway on the floor or in some other, more or less comfortable, position.

Now there is a hand on his stomach, pulling him close in a half embrace. He can feel the raven haired boy's breath on his neck as well as his warmth against his back as Nezumi snuggles to him. It makes Shion feel like he is used to imitate a pillow; and though it is reassuring to feel Nezumi's calm and steady heartbeat, it also makes him unable to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Being so close to Nezumi always makes it hard for him to function normally and even now he is unable to concentrate on anything other than the _warmth _that spreads all over his body. It is an embarrassing but also a wonderful feeling that he can't do anything about, and sometimes doesn't even want to. Especially when the hand on his stomach sneaks under his shirt and starts tracing little circles on his skin, like it does now.

Shion tries to stop himself from groaning - though whether it is just from frustration or something else entirely is hard for him to judge. He knows these responses; these feelings are only natural and a result of puberty, but he still feels mortified at the thought of Nezumi waking up and seeing him in such a state. He is sure the other would mock him, and though listening to Nezumi's laughter - as rare as it is - brings pleasure to him, it isn't something Shion wants to experience in the middle of the night.

Not while he's trying not to die of embarrassment.

He tries to remain calm, but the fingers on his stomach persist, slowly caressing his skin. He feels the urge to reach out with his own hand and entwine their fingers together - anything to make them cease their constant teasing - but he hesitates. It is what he usually does when he can't take it anymore, but for some reason he can't bring himself to do it now.

He is tired, _frustrated _with the fact that it happens on almost daily basis now, but all he does is bit his lip in order to remain silent.

He doesn't last for long though. He can't stifle the next urge to gasp - not when Nezumi nuzzles against his neck, not when he feels the soft puffs of breath against his ear and definitely not when Nezumi starts _humming_ contentedly in his sleep and the gentle vibrations resonate against his skin.

Shion is confused by the intensity of the reactions these little things bring to his body, even after few nights of similar - though toned down - treatment. He hasn't felt anything close to them before in his life and he can't just ignore the effect they have on him.

There's even more heat in his face now and he tries to squirm away from the embrace and hide in the pillow to avoid more of the embarrassing sounds from escaping.

But the result is unexpected and makes him regret his decision momentarily.

Nezumi apparently isn't ready to lose his main source of warmth and follows his movements, drowsily, hands reaching out blindly to hold onto him and the wandering hand that teased him earlier slides down and gets trapped between the bed and places it shouldn't be anywhere near.

This time Shion lets himself make a sound, though the long suffering whine is now muffled by the pillow and does nothing to startle his companion out of sleep.

(The last of his barely functioning brain cells take the time to briefly ponder if he should be thankful for that or not but are unable to come up with a coherent conclusion.)

He is now left lying on his stomach with Nezumi's weight pressing him deeper into the mattress. The other boy doesn't seem to mind the change, nor is there any difference in his breathing pattern.

The trapped hand fortunately remains unmoving, a small mercy which doesn't change the fact that he feels the embarrassment even more intensively now.

They lie like that for a long, torturous moment, and every second seems to drag on. Shion finally breathes out in relief when Nezumi's other nightly habits kick in and he rolls over to the other side of the bed, leaving him finally at peace. He takes a moment to collect himself and then attempts to escape from the bed as quietly as he can.

He has to force himself not to just panic and run.

His body flies to the bathroom without any conscious thought from his brain. He's still a little disoriented when he slides down to his knees and presses his forehead against the wall.

He sighs, feeling the cold surface against his skin. It has a soothing effect and after a few moments his mind clears out a little.

He settles his back against the wall and closes his eyes, realizing he is shaking all over. He can feel some relief, yes, but all these foreign sensations still have a great hold over his body and he is sure if he looked into a mirror his face would be beet red.

It isn't something he wants Nezumi to see.

Shion opens his eyes and stares at the ruined ceiling, considering waiting it out and then getting back to the bed. He feels silly for running away in the first place but the thought about experiencing more of what just happened makes him a little weary.

It is only when he opens them again, feeling sore all over, and sees the amused spark in Nezumi's grey eyes that he thinks that maybe it had been a better idea.

It also makes him begin to suspect that his bedmate may not have been so _innocent_ after all.


End file.
